


I'm a Hero

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, I'm Sorry, Letters, Love, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, alternative ending, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: What would have happened if it didn't end in the way it did? If Laura died? If Carmilla didn't become human? If the only way to save Laura was to turn her into a vampire? Sherman Hollis world fell apart when the world thought his daughter had died, it was all over the news explaining the hero that his daughter was but when the world thinks she died after saving the world Laura Hollis felt like she owed her Dad, the man who raised her, an explanation, not just a army general turning up and Sherman Hollis' door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like this needed to be written. Please tell me what you thought :) - R

Dad,  
I know by the time you get this you will probably have been told I died, and I am not sure you will even believe this is from me. But, it is Dad. I am still alive. Sort of. It's complicated.

I remember when you used to talk about Mum, and you would talk about all the crazy things you did, you would end every story by kissing me on the forehead and telling me that love makes you do the craziest things. Well Dad, I guess you were right! I'm in love and I think when you get this you will know with who. I doubt our paths will ever cross again. It's probably for the best but know I love you always and that we are under the same stars. I know there are some things you probably want to talk about but I can’t stay, and I can't come home. I am not sure I can face the country you raised me in again. I love you Dad. I always have, you were my rock when I was growing up but its not fair on you to see me like this. To see me being the person, you never wanted me to be. You told me to fall in love with someone that treats me right and makes me happy well when I was dying she was their. When I got stabbed, she risked her life to bring me back and now I'm back but I'm different now. I'm not safe for you; I am not good for you Dad.

I know its not what you want to know or read but she does treat me well Dad, she really does. In her own dysfunctional way are living a life that until I realised it was the only way I could live I never wanted. Honestly, know that I wouldn’t be like this if there were another way, but I saved the world! That must count for something, so when people ask about me don’t tell them about this letter from beyond the grave say I was the loud, opinionated journalism student that saved the world from the pits of hell. I stood face to face with a God, and I saved the world. Tell them that story, tell them about Salis university and my video diaries. How cool is that? Tell people I did what whole armies couldn’t do. I solved an unsolvable mystery. I think that should count for something. I hope to you that counts for something.  
  
I know this is got to be a rough time for you, but know that you were the best man I ever knew. You travelled with a giant and fought off vampires with bear spray. You know now that you will not be seeing me anymore, and perhaps the knowledge is better than the months of uncertainty which you have been through. I know that its not what you want to hear, and I was hoping that I would never have to put pen to paper to tell you what I have become.

Carmilla and I are not dead though, not like the newspaper says. But this way we are heroes. This means that Laf and Perry can live and get on with their life. It means no one will question anything more than they need too. People won't ask why I just stopped coming around because all over the world people are calling us Heros. Your daughter from that tiny town, a hero. I know that you probably blame Carmilla but don’t! Please don’t. If it weren't for her, I would never be able to see the world. I would have died in that pit just to burn or blow up. And then she would have not wanted to live anymore. If it wasn’t for her I don’t think I would have been me again.

I want to use these final words to say thank you for all you have done for me, all you ever did for me. I am forever grateful for what you have done for me. It is because of you that I know how to ride a bike, how to swim, how to iron and how to make bear spray. These things I will never forget.

Be happy Dad, you spent your whole life protecting me after Mum died, but for the first time you can just go and live your life. You can talk to that pretty women from down the pub that you are ‘just friends with’. Do that for me Dad. Be happy again. Don’t live in a world that is in black and white. And, don’t be scared of everything. Don’t live in fear like you have done for so long. Because no matter how much you protected me, I was always going to do something crazy and brave because if this time at university taught me anything is that that’s who I am. I am the crazy irrational fearless one that apparently saved the world.

I am not sure if I ever told you how thankful I was for you. I never had to grow up too fast, and I am scared of my life now that I am dead to everyone. I am scared not to have you around. Thank you Dad, growing up I never had to feel like I was alone. I knew you would always be there. I love you Dad. Thank you for teaching me how not to be afraid, and to be hopeful, and thank you for loving me even when I did all my crazy irrational things.

Thank you for letting me stay at University even after you spent four months trying to get me home. Thank you for letting me be the hero of my story. Remember to tell people that I am the hero, remember my story Dad and say it with pride. In the way, you used to tell story of Mum as soon as you got drunk.

And don’t worry dad, I know your bear spray recipe. I will keep it always  
Love Laura  
xx 


End file.
